


ambivalence

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Exorcist Xiumin has an encounter with his partner's demon, Chen.





	ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #31](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): possession
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** possession, religious blasphemy

-

The difference is easy to see.

Minseok is sitting in his office on the second floor of the rectory when the knock comes. There’s only one other priest and Minseok calls out for him to come in, unsurprised to see Jongdae step inside.

The previous respectful wariness that Jongdae wears whenever he impresses himself into Minseok’s space is gone. Instead, there’s a relaxed slant to his shoulders, and the way his eyes are half-lidded tips Minseok off almost immediately.

He waits, of course, until the not-Jongdae opens his mouth, greets him with, ‘hyung,’ in that familiar low voice.

‘Jongdae-ah,’ says Minseok blandly, standing up and coming around his desk. He’s stripped himself of his priest’s uniform, had been working at his desk in a shirt and jeans. Jongdae is still fully clothed in his uniform - the white of his collar glowing in the soft light of the office, the rest of him doused in black. ‘What brings you here?’

‘I just wanted to know how you were doing,’ not-Jongdae murmurs, chin tipping downwards, those eyes - still heavy-lidded - looking up at him from beneath his lashes. The curves of his mouth curl at the corners. ‘I don’t want you to feel lonely, hyung.’

Minseok leans back against his desk, gestures to his groin. ‘You know an easy way to fix that.’

The invitation seems to startle not-Jongdae. His gaze flicks up to Minseok’s expression, nods when he realizes Minseok’s seen through him.

After achieving priesthood, Jongdae trained under Minseok as an exorcist. Of course Minseok knows _exactly_ what Jongdae is like - and it’s not _this_. No - this was a demon: Jongdae’s personal demon, Chen.

‘What gave it away?’ Chen asks, shrugging off the charade as he kneels down, undoes Minseok’s belt and zipper with Jongdae’s fingers.

‘Jongdae is a lot less relaxed,’ says Minseok, gripping the edge of the desk and watching how Jongdae’s face is too close to his cock. No - this was _not_ -Jongdae. This was Chen’s face.

‘He always had a stick up his ass,’ complains Chen, using Jongdae’s voice. There’s no hesitation in how he pulls Minseok’s undershorts down and pulls out his cock. There’s no pause to ask a _priest_ why he’s fine with getting his dick sucked. Demons didn’t have to worry about petty morality that way; Minseok imagines it’s freeing, then snorts. He found his next sermon topic.

‘You’re not hard?’ Chen asks, looking up at him with Jongdae’s carved cheekbones, his dark eyes with the thick lashes. His mouth. ‘Don’t want to fuck your boy?’

‘You’re just not putting in the effort,’ says Minseok, ignoring the roil of emotion in his stomach. He knows what this is about - he won’t be bested by a demon, just because the demon wears his Jongdae’s skin.

Humming, Chen opens Jongdae’s red-lipped mouth and suckles at the soft head of Minseok’s cock, encouraging Minseok to get hard in his mouth. The sudden wet warmth is a surprise, has Minseok’s lashes fluttering as he watches Chen feed himself another few centimetres of cock. It doesn’t take long for Chen to be deepthroating him immediately - nuzzling into Minseok’s abdomen with Jongdae’s flushed face.

Minseok’s getting hard now - inevitable considering how warm and wet Chen’s mouth feels around his cock, how Chen’s tongue is stroking up and down along the length in encouragement as his cheeks hollow out with suction. It’s experienced; it wouldn’t be like Jongdae.

Jongdae is devout. Jongdae wouldn’t suck cock. Minseok closes his eyes and feels his dick twitch as Chen tongues under the head.

‘Hard enough?’ Minseok asks, sliding his fingers into Chen’s hair, taking a grip. It’s Jongdae’s hair; it’s dark, thick, easy to hold. To tug Jongdae’s mouth off his cock, watching the drool drip from Jongdae’s bottom lip. Minseok’s cock is starting to leak. ‘I know why you’re here.’

Chen bobs his head over Minseok’s cock a few more times before pulling off with a filthy, wet sound, his hand taking over to stroke Minseok off as he looks up, expression expectant. ‘Go ahead, Father Minseok.’

For all their power, demons are also achingly transparent. ‘Jongdae refused you again.’

Immediately, Chen frowns, lets his tongue loll out to flick at the leaking tip of Minseok’s cock. ‘What would you know about Jongdae and I?’

It’s true; Jongdae is tight-lipped about his demon familiar, just as Minseok taught him. Minseok’s own demons linger along the shadows, waiting to be summoned to fight off Chen should they hurt their human master. Minseok doesn’t need them; he has Chen, and Chen has his cock, and they both have this - Jongdae.

Chen deepthroats him this time - Minseok’s fingers tighten in Jongdae’s hair, holds his face down to grind the head of his cock in Jongdae’s throat. The pleasure builds in him, separate from his head, from what he needs to focus on: not Jongdae, not-Jongdae.

‘Do you fuck other priests when yours rejects you for the tenth time this week?’ Minseok asks, tone dropping low and cruel the same time he bucks his hips to cram his cock down Jongdae’s throat.

Chen lets out a growl - and the vibrations slide down the length of Minseok’s cock to his balls, makes Minseok’s lashes flutter from the wave of pleasure that washes over him. Fuck. Chen could suck cock, wouldn’t be inexperienced and sloppy with teeth if it had been Jongdae.

Again, Chen pulls off to stroke him, and there’s drool all over Jongdae’s chin, Jongdae’s curving lips swollen and red. Fuck - Minseok’s cock is dripping. ‘You’re getting off on this just as much as I am,’ declares Chen, as if willing it to be true. ‘A part of you wants him.’

‘But I can’t have him, right? Because,’ Minseok drawls, ‘you’re the one vying for his soul for Hell, and he won’t give it.’

Chen bares his teeth, twisting Jongdae’s face into an expression of malice. Something in Minseok’s chest twists; he might have underestimated Chen’s hedonism against Chen’s propensity for violence. His cock isn’t flagging though, and Chen hasn’t stopped jerking him off with Jongdae’s small, stubby fingers.

Somehow - between one breath and the next - Minseok meets Chen’s gaze, understands a truce for what it is, and lets Chen go back to shoving Minseok’s cock down his throat, bobbing his head in a rhythm that’s fast and frantic, sucking hard.

Immediately, both of Minseok’s hands grip Jongdae’s hair, feeling the hot friction of his apprentice’s mouth over his cock, working him over, wanting to make him empty his balls down Jongdae’s throat. Fill his mouth and watch the white spill over at the corners of Jongdae’s sensual curving lips, watch his pink tongue flick out to clean it all up, make sure he swallows, because Jongdae never disappoints.

The image of it _gets_ to Minseok - unexpected and clear. It helps that Chen is using Jongdae’s mouth, Jongdae’s face, Jongdae’s fingers. Chen who hasn’t taken his eyes off Minseok’s face even as he slides his lips all along the length of Minseok’s dick, his tongue sliding along the underside to make sure Minseok’s cock is always slick with saliva.

One of Jongdae’s small hands curl around Minseok’s hip, the other comes up to cup Minseok’s tightening balls. Real Jongdae wouldn’t have known that; Chen does. Minseok can’t tell who he wants to fuck, how he wants to fuck - feels himself squeeze his eyes shut for a moment while Chen uses Jongdae’s mouth to suckle at the head, Jongdae’s fingers playing with the soft skin of Minseok’s sac.

‘Fuck,’ Minseok spits out, startled by how good it feels to have his cock worked over so goddamn well. When Chen pulls off to put Jongdae’s mouth on his balls, suck on them, Minseok can’t help thrusting forward, rub his sac over that wet, red seam of Jongdae’s lips.

‘C’mon priest - he won’t have either you or me,’ Chen says, words muffled against Minseok’s fucking balls. His tongue sneaks out to lick along Minseok’s perineum, and Minseok knocks his head back, realizing it’s Jongdae’s tongue that’s approaching the filthiest part of him.

‘Back to my cock, demon,’ snaps Minseok, but it’s too breathy to be properly commanding. He uses his grip to wrench Jongdae’s head back, unable to look away from how a blush has stained Jongdae’s cheekbones, spread even to the tips of his ears and down his neck. A pale pink compared to the apple-red of his lips.

Unexpectedly, Chen does as told. He drops Jongdae’s mouth open and swallows down Minseok’s cock, Jongdae’s fingers fitting around Minseok’s hips and encouraging him to fuck forward. Fuck Jongdae’s face. Unbidden, Minseok groans, both hands in Jongdae’s hair keeping his head tipped at the perfect angle to keep his throat open.

Then: Minseok’s fucking forward, using him, using his Jongdae’s mouth and throat and marvelling at how he keeps his teeth behind his lips and doesn’t gag every time Minseok’s cockhead pushes into his throat, feeling that hot squeeze around the tip where he’s sensitive.

Shit, shit, each grind deep into Jongdae’s mouth feels so good. Minseok’s eyes have gone half-lidded, riding his pleasure, feeling it build steadily as he continues watching how Jongdae looks up at him, his dark eyes wide and watery, trusting his hyung to use him. _Fuck_.

He knows - _knows_ it’s all Chen’s farce, yet the illusion is too beautiful to deny. Jongdae on his knees for his hyung, cheeks hollowed out to suck as best he can over his hyung’s cock, get his throat fucked by his hyung whom he trusts. Minseok’s hips continue bucking forward, using Jongdae’s mouth from root to tip and back again, shafting into him at a steady pace.

At some point, he doesn’t know how long, Minseok’s orgasm finally settles in his balls, bringing them up to his body. Chen doesn’t need to let Jongdae breathe, content to stay on his knees and let Minseok use Jongdae’s face to get himself off, however long that takes.

It’s not Jongdae, it’s not-Jongdae - yet Minseok can’t possibly come in his mouth, stain him to swallow semen like sacrament. He pulls out just as he starts to come, grunting and seeing his cock twitch before spurting come in ropes over Jongdae’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose. Minseok misses his mouth; he’s grateful.

Slumping back against the desk, Minseok lets go of Jongdae’s hair and forces himself to continue watching as Jongdae stands up, dragging a few of his short fingers through the mess on his cheek.

‘I might be a pitiful creature,’ says not-Jongdae, with Jongdae’s mouth, Jongdae’s voice. ‘But misery loves company, isn’t that right Father?’

Finally, the fiend steps out of his office. Minseok tucks his cock back in, goes back to writing his sermon on the nature of sin.

-

**Author's Note:**

> and a little demon/exorcist au to end it~ thank you for reading this and any other entries!! and don't forget - check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest)


End file.
